Pohádka na dobrou noc
by patolozka
Summary: Thor a Jane mají dceru Felicity, kterou právě hlídá strýček Steve a vypráví jí pohádku na dobrou noc. Jenže její výběr pohádky není právě takový, jaký by si Steve představoval. Slash Tony/Loki


**Pohádka na dobrou noc**

Autorka:** Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Slash, Family, Humor, Romance, AU

Frostiron (Loki/Tony Stark) a pár dalších postav

Povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku, použité postavy pocházejí z filmů studia Marvel.

Shrnutí: _Thor a Jane mají dceru Felicity, kterou právě hlídá strýček Steve a vypráví jí pohádku na dobrou noc. Jenže její výběr pohádky není právě takový, jaký by si Steve představoval._

_A/N: Začal The Road Not Taken snarry fest, a tak jsem neodolala a dala se do čtení. A hned první den mě upoutala povídka, kde Arthur vypráví Hugovi pohádku, ze které se nakonec vlastně vyklube příběh o Harrym a Severusovi. No a pak mě napadlo tohle…_

ooOoo

**Pohádka na dobrou noc**

„Tak co bys chtěla slyšet?" začal Steve, když se usadil k Felicityně posteli a rozhlédl se po pohádkových knížkách, které mu Jane a Thor připravili, než odešli na výroční ples, který pořádal Odin. Byly mezi nimi knížky s příběhy jak pozemskými tak i asgardskými, dokonce tam zahlédl i jednu z Jotunheimu, ale tu raději potajmu uklidil až na úplný spodek celé té hromádky. Takhle rozšiřovat mezery si vážně nehodlal.

„Tu o tom, jak se strýček Loki napravil," prohlásila dívenka se zlatými vlásky rozhodně a upřeně se na něj zadívala svýma modrýma očima.

Steve se zamračil. „A nechtěla bych raději nějakou jinou? Třeba o Popelce nebo o princezně Sif, jak ke svému muži přišla?" zkusil své štěstí. Jenže Felicity si založila ruce na hrudi a věnovala mu vysoce přezíravý pohled. Steve polknul. Tohle bude asi dlouhý večer.

„Chci slyšet o Lokim. Taťka totiž vždycky přehání, kdykoliv mi ten příběh vypráví. Je hrozně sentimentální, vážně. Tvrdí, že jakmile strejda Loki zahlédl strýčka Tonyho, oči se mu rozzářily jako hvězdy za noci a ihned přestal se svými lumpárnami, aby si ho mohl namluvit. A už byl pak navždycky jen hodný…" Zachmuřila se a na čele jí vystoupla hluboká vráska. Pak k němu znovu zvedla hlavu. „Ale já už jsem velká a vůbec tomu nevěřím."

Steve si povzdechl. Tohle dítě zdědilo všechny výsady obou světů, tak jak by jí mohl něco odmítnout? Ach ano, definitivně to bude dlouhý večer…

„Stalo se to tehdy, když jsme Lokiho zajali v Německu a tvůj otec nám ho přímo před nosem ukradl z letadla…"

„Ale můj táta říkal, že to bylo až, když…"

„Po kom jsi chtěla ten příběh vyprávět, mladá dámo?" utnul ji jemně Steve a Felicity se zatvářila pobouřeně. Pak ale kývla a Steve si v duchu vybavil tu teď už dalekou minulost.

„Takže… stalo se to tehdy, když jsme tvého otce ještě vlastně neznali a nepatřil k nám do týmu. Přiletěl si prostě za záře těch svých blesků a hluku hromů, Lokiho popadl za pačesy a zmizel. Vůbec se neobtěžoval s tím, aby nám řekl alespoň: _Jsem Thor, Odinův syn, a beru si svého zajatce, jak mi po právu náleží_."

Felicity se ušklíbla nad Stevovou imitací otcova hlasu, ale neřekla nic. Tohle byl totiž celý její otec. Vždy skákal do všeho po hlavě.

„Takže, když jsme se pak vzpamatovali, Tony se úplně bez rozmyslu vyřítil ve svém obleku do toho nečasu za ním. Sice jsem jeho rozhodnutí neschvaloval, ale následoval jsem ho, až jsme přistáli na zemi někde v lesích a začali jsme s tvým otcem bojovat."

„A Loki byl v tu chvíli kde?" zeptala se Felicity, zmatená pro ní nesmyslnou odbočkou od tématu.

„K tomu se dostanu, neboj se. Takže… Tony a já jsme zaútočili na Thora a chtěli jsme vědět, co má v plánu, zatímco Loki nás celou tu dobu pozoroval z dálky ze skály, kde ho tvůj otec nechal."

„Copak se nemohl prostě přemístit pryč? Proč tam zůstával?" mračila se a v hlavě jí to šrotovalo.

Steve protočil panenky. „Možná mohl, ale neudělal to, a právě proto tím začínám. Tehdy to totiž bylo poprvé, co se Loki na Tonyho doopravdy podíval…"

_Loki seděl nahoře a všechny ty tři packaly pod sebou pozoroval s absolutně pohrdavým úšklebkem na rtech. Bojovali jako školáci, vážně. Byl by se hned vypařil, kdyby nebyl prostě zvědavý, jak se to vyvine dál._

_Pak se ten železný muž obratně vyhnul Thorovu mocnému kladivu a ten svým rozmachem přepůlil vzrostlý smrk tak, až jeho kmen přistál téměř vedle Lokiho hlavy._

_U všech dimenzí, zaklel Loki a upřel na toho kovového muže svůj smrtivě zelený zrak. První jeho myšlenkou bylo toho pozemšťana ve vteřině zabít, usmažit a dát ho k večeři některému ze svých miláčků. Pak ale zamrkal, Iron Manova červeno zlatá zbroj se mu znovu zaleskla před očima a on své stanovisko přehodnotil. Ano, jistě ho zabije, ale teď ještě ne…_

_A v mysli se mu začal rodit další ďábelský plán._

„Strejda Loki chtěl strejdu Tonyho zabít?" zeptala se Felicity pobouřeně a Steve se na ni vážně zadíval.

„Chtěl nás zabít všechny, podmanit si Zemi a zotročit ji. Copak to nevíš?"

Dívenka pokrčila ramenem ve své zelenkavé noční košili. Dostala ji od Laufeysonových k loňským Vánocům. „No jo… ale myslela jsem, že o tom strejda Loki se všemi před náma jen žertuje."

„Felicity…" povzdechl si Steve, „strejda Loki se od té doby změnil, ale to neznamená, že to všechno předtím nemyslel vážně."

Ona se zamračila a vypadalo to, že nad tím velmi usilovně přemýšlí. Na to se Steve smiloval a chlácholivě ji pohladil po vlasech. „Ale od té doby se hodně událo. Zachránili jsme Zemi, tvoji rodiče se vzali, narodila ses ty a Tony a Loki skončili spolu… Dovolíš mi ti to dovyprávět do konce?" zeptal se a dívenka kývla, očima visící na každém jeho dalším slovu.

_Když si Thor, Kapitán Amerika a Iron Man konečně ujasnili, že stojí na stejné straně, poté, co si to vyříkali pěstmi a svými mocnými zbraněmi, byl Loki znovu vzat do vazby a tentokrát už dopraven do mobilního ústředí SHIELDu._

_A tehdy byli spolu s ostatními Avengery a agenty postaveni před problém, jak z Lokiho dostat jeho tajemství. Protože on zarputile odmítal komukoliv cokoliv sdělit, i když byl umístěn do speciálního vězení původně určeného pro Hulka a neměl podle nich šanci na útěk._

„Počkej, Steve, oni chtěli uvěznit i strejdu Hulka, vždyť to přece nedává vůbec žádný smysl!"

„Fel… viděla jsi někdy Hulka ve své druhé podobě?"

„Jasně," přikývla dívenka zvesela, „každou neděli po obědě. Je vážně…"

„Zelený? Hrozivý?" nabídl jí Steve.

„Legrační," konstatovala Felicity a Steve lapl po dechu.

„Felicity, to, že zvládneš každou bytost ve svém dosahu zklidnit a jednou se pravděpodobně staneš bohyní míru, neznamená, že jediné, co dokážeš o Hulkovi říct, je, že je _legrační_," podotknul.

„Jenže on vážně je. Viděl jsi ho, když hází věcmi do dálky nebo když dělá obličeje? A nejlepší je, když doopravdy zařve jako hurón na lesy," poučila ho sedmiletá holčička a Steve si dal nešťastně hlavu do dlaní.

_Jo, to jsem už viděl…_

Když se dal znovu dohromady, pokračoval se svým příběhem dál.

_Takže i když měl být Loki pod zámkem v tom dokonalém vězení připraveném SHIELDem, stejně jeho zabezpečení nakonec obešel a objevil se v Bannerově laboratoři zrovna, když tam byl jen Tony sám a snažil se lokalizovat Tesseract._

_Iron Man beze svého obleku zamrzl na místě, ale pak se zklidnil, protože věděl, že mu agenti a ostatní Avengeři brzy přijdou na pomoc. To mu ovšem ještě nedošlo, že Loki dokáže ovládnout i kamery a že se tak o jeho útěku nemá kdo dozvědět, pokud se Bruce náhodou nevrátí do laboratoře, aby zkontroloval výsledky jejich hledání._

_Loki začal Tonyho zeširoka obcházet a prohlížel si ho. Něco na tom pozemšťanovi bylo, přitahovalo ho to, i když měl jen tu chatrnou smrtelnou schránku. Něco i kromě jeho pohledné tváře a mrštného jazyka. Lokiho oči brzy upoutalo to zvláštní světlo na jeho hrudi, nedokázal se od něj odtrhnout. Sálalo energií a mocí a Loki moc vždy bezmezně miloval. Byl by se toho člověka zmocnil tady a teď, kdyby…_

„Loki nevěděl o Tonyho… no, však víš, Steve, tamtom?" vyjádřila se Felicity a ukázala na svůj hrudník.

„O Tonyho reaktoru? Ne, nevěděl. Na Asgardu přece taková technologie není a Tony si své tajemství docela hlídal, aby ho nemohl někdo zneužít ke špatným účelům."

„Což Loki neudělal," chtěla se ujistit Felicity.

„Ne," potvrdil Steve, „ale chtěl."

„A tak tedy udělal co? Použil nějaký druh poutací magie, jako třeba v Harrym Potterovi?" vyzvídala dál.

„Promiň," zachmuřil se Steve, „ale Harryho Pottera neznám…" A pak vytáhl svůj notýsek a připsal si do něj další položku, kterou musí ještě dohnat, hned za… Teorii velkého třesku a NCIS.

Felicity obrátil oči v sloup a povzdechla si. „Tak co teda udělal?!"

Steve pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně nic. Jen se na něj usmál a řekl, že se pro něj vrátí…"

„_Vrátím se pro tebe, Midgarďane, a budeš můj," vyjádřil se Loki s temným příslibem, jeho zuby se zableskly v úsměvu a pak byl pryč dříve, než k Tonyho uším dolehl zvuk alarmu, dříve, než šlo všechno do háje, protože tehdy obsadila letadlovou loď SHIELDu Lokiho malá, ale účinná armáda a Hulk začal běsnit._

_Ten den Avengeři svou loď neubránili a Loki mohl přistoupit k další části svého plánu. K zapojení Tesseractu a otevření mezidimenzionální brány. K plánu, ve kterém hodlal nechat Midgard obsadit Chitaury a nastolit na něm svoji krutovládu._

„Tak tomu ale nevěřím. Takhle zlý by Loki nikdy nebyl. Nemáš ho rád," obvinila ho Felicity a mračila se přitom jako někdo, komu jste právě očernili jeho oblíbeného strýčka. Loki by na ni byl opravdu pyšný.

„Drahá slečno Odisonová," začal zvolna Steve, velmi trpělivě, „chtěla jsi slyšet příběh o tom, jak se strýček Loki polepšil. A to by přece nešlo, pokud by předtím byl jako andílek, nemyslíš?"

Jenže dívenka se dál mračila a pěstičky na její hrudi zůstávaly zatnuté. „Nemáš ho rád," tvrdila dál. „Nemáš ho rád, a tak o něm schválně říkáš takovýhle ošklivý věci…"

Steve ji vzal za ruku a jemně ji donutil, aby uvolnila své sevření. „Ale mám ho rád… Samozřejmě ne tak jako tvůj tatínek nebo Tony, ale mám ho rád, stejně jako Bruce a Clint a Nataša a Sam a ostatní. Dokonce i jedno oko ředitele Furyho si ho teď už možná oblíbilo. Jenže předtím to tak nebylo. Loki byl velmi rozezlený na tvého dědečka, že mu neřekl pravdu o tom, kým je, i na tvého otce, protože měl to, co Loki sám někde v nitru chtěl…"

„Co?" vybídla ho Felicity náhle zaujatě. „Co Loki neměl a můj tatínek ano?"

„Přece tvou maminku, hlupáčku," zasmál se Steve a pocuchal jí vlásky.

„Neříkej mi tak," utrhla se na něj uraženě, ale potajmu se usmívala. „Neříkej mi tak a raději mi řekni, jak se strejda Loki změnil."

Steve se usmál a přikročil k závěrečné části svého vyprávění.

_Nakonec Avengerům došlo, co Loki chystá a kde se to pokusí provést, a všichni se vydali do New Yorku, aby mu v tom zabránili. Jenže brána už byla po jejich příchodu otevřená a Chitaurové se začínali spouštět na zem a ničit město kousek po kousku. Avengeři ho statečně bránili všemi dostupnými prostředky, jenže přesto prohrávali._

_Thor se pokusil svého bratra přesvědčit, aby odvolal útok, ale neuspěl. A pak Tonyho napadlo, že je možná tím jediným, kdo by měl u Lokiho šanci. Rozhovor, který se tehdy na Stark Tower odehrál, byl plný výbušných slov a ostrých pohledů. Tak to alespoň Tony i Loki vždy svorně vyprávěli. Steve měl ovšem podezření, že tomu tak úplně nebylo, protože k takové vzájemné sounáležitosti u nich docházelo jen málokdy. Většinou se oba snažili toho druhého napálit, obelstít, aby se tomu pak smáli, nebo se naopak vraždili pohledy, což vyvolávalo ještě více sexuálního napětí, které pak bylo třeba náležitě uvolnit._

_Steve měl prostě podle toho všeho dojem, že na to tehdy na Stark Tower vlítli a Lokimu konečně došlo, že tady na Zemi našel někoho, kdo by se mu mohl alespoň trochu vyrovnat. Věty jako: „Nebudeš tu šéf," ho i po tak dlouhé době dokázaly rozparádit a Tony jich měl v zásobě plnou pusu. Což se ovšem malé holčičky ještě dozvědět neměly, a tak Steve ten příběh náležitě upravil a doplnil o lehký závan romantiky, aby se jeho hlava nemusela vyrovnávat se srážkou Thorova bleskosvodného kladiva._

_A pak Loki konečně odvolal svou armádu a zavřel bránu a začal se věnovat… méně destruktivním aktivitám. Alespoň pro pozemský svět…_

Když skončil, Felicity už zívala a vypadala připravená ke spánku. Opatrně ji přikryl a políbil ji na čelo. Pak se zvedl a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Strejdo Steve?" zavolala za ním tiše, když už je skoro zavíral. „Najdeš taky jednou někoho, koho budeš mít rád?"

Steve strnul na prahu, ale modré oči se na něj upínaly i přes své zamlžení spánkem, a on jí nemohl odmítnout alespoň trochu nadějnou odpověď.

„Jednou někoho takového jistě najdu, Felicity. Sladké sny. Kdybys něco potřebovala, budu vedle…"

Přikývla a za chvíli už viděl, jak jí klesla víčka.

Odešel do obývacího pokoje, kde se usadil na pohovku a v tichosti hleděl před sebe. Pak prsty zabubnoval do desky stolu a v duchu se pousmál. Možná už bylo na čase, aby Sama konečně pozval na skleničku.

**KONEC**


End file.
